There Can Be No Light Without Darkness
by LysCooper
Summary: They were like an eclipse, one pure dark, one pure light, but together they shone brightly. It was said they would come. Now they're here...but is it all for the good? And what of Mercury, held in the thralls of the Negaverse? femme-slash and violence
1. They Come

((So...I'm back with a vengeance. Here's the rundown: I don't own Sailor Moon, and by the time this story is over, you may be glad of that. I do however own several of the characters who are going to appear hence forth, including but not limited to Sailor Darkstar and Sailor Nova. The Dark Mercury idea is from the Sailor Moon live action show, but I put my own twist on it. Please R/R and enjoy or in the name of Mercury, I will punish you ))

Makoto Kino looked out the window and watched the rain beating down. Sunset was soon but the sky was already dark from the cloud cover. The Sailor Senshi of Lightning and Thunder sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time and wondered where Ami was. Ami-chan…again her thoughts went to the gorgeous, blue haired senshi of water. She was still in Kunzite's clutches. Makoto slammed her fist on the windowsill and walked into her kitchen, plotting one of the most complicated baking endeavors she'd ever attempted. Anything to stop from thinking about Ami trapped in the dark kingdom, beautiful, brilliant, amazing Ami trapped and enthralled. She remembered fighting Ami, trying to hold her, trying to bring her back.  
"Eggs….flour….whipped cream…."  
_ Whipped cream… _She shook her head vigorously. Why was it that now, when Ami was so far away that she realized her feelings? WHY? She picked up an egg and crushed it in her hand by accident, her mind turning once again to her growing list of ways to save Ami…none of which had a hope of working.

Seeing the world from the perspective of darkness had given Ami Mizuno an interesting view of it. She had a certain amount of strength and power…and feelings she'd never considered. It was odd, fighting against the other Senshi but realizing as she watched Mako-chan's graceful form move in battle that she had been in love with her. Jupiter's body had been a bit of a distraction at first but she quickly realized that if Mako-chan had had any feelings for her other than as a friend, she would have made them known. No, Makoto only thought of her as a friend. She gripped her ice blade tightly and decided to go for a walk. Not as Dark Mercury, just as Ami. A walk in the park would be nice. In her mind, she glossed over the fact that that park was right near Makoto's apartment.

Makoto sniffed the air in the kitchen and cringed. This was what happened when she baked while upset… She removed the burnt shortcake from the oven and set it on the counter, deciding to go for a walk to clear her head. She grabbed a jacket that hung by the door and pulled it on. The rain showed no signs of letting up; it was almost as though the skies were expressing their grief at the loss of the water senshi. Makoto walked the short block to the park automatically. She stared blankly at a bench near some fountains and leaned against a tree. How long had it been? It seemed like forever…  
_ Ami sat in silence, a book in her hands. She was studying, as usual. Her deep blue eyes scanned the pages intently. Makoto watched on, her eyes taking in every detail. The steady rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed in and out, the particular set of her soft lips as she tackled a difficult problem, her finger tracing spirals on her skirt as she read. The park was quiet, peaceful and above all beautiful this time of year. The leaves were falling to the ground in a glorious blaze of colors.  
"Mako-chan?" said Ami, a smile crossing her lips, "Do you need any help? You've been on that same page for almost half an hour."  
"N-no, I just…uh…its fine."  
Makoto walked over and brushed her fingers across the wood of the bench. How long? Ami-chan had sat there, a goddess in the fading light of fall. She sat, staring out over the park. __If Ami-chan was here right now…I would…I would tell her how I feel, every last bit. _Mako smiled weakly at her own thoughts, _Or at the very least, I'd try. _A twig snapped nearby and she looked up, half expecting a youma. She spotted a flash of blue just beyond the bushes and stood. Could it be?

Ami walked along, glad to be out of the dark kingdom for while. The rain was cool on her face and she reveled in it, a smile playing across her features. It was almost an unnatural feeling to her, to be smiling for a reason other than destruction. She stepped off the path for a moment, something drawing her towards a fountain she could see just through the bushes. There was a bench there… Snap. She had stepped on a twig. She glanced down at the offending twig and then her head snapped up. Someone was coming towards her. She got a good look through a gap in the foliage and grinned full of malicious intent.  
"Sailor Jupiter, how good to see you here."  
"Ami-chan…it is you." Makoto stepped towards her slowly, unsure of herself. Ami moved to transform into Dark Mercury, but Makoto grabbed her before she could, holding her against a nearby tree so she couldn't move. "You and I need to talk, Ami-chan. While I'm not sure this is the best time, it could be the only time."  
"Really…and what do you have to say that might interest me?"

Makoto inhaled deeply, trying to straighten everything out in her head. Well, wasn't that an oxymoron…straightening out her lesbian thoughts… She let one hand drift away from pinning Ami's arm to her side, and stroked her beautiful blue hair. Then, in a swift motion, she pressed her lips to Ami's, reveling in the sweet flavor and the shock of electricity that coursed through her being.  
"I think I love you, Ami-chan."  
Ami's eyes widened and Makoto could practically see her thinking. _She hates me now…I know it…I'm never going to see her again and she hates me…I really fucked up this time.  
"M-makoto…what was….what was that?!"  
Mako started to step back but remembered what would happen if she released Ami and stopped.  
"I love you." Mako-chan said slowly. "I want you to be mine."  
Ami's eyes narrowed.  
"This is some kind of trick, isn't it? You read my old journal from when I was sweet innocent little Ami-chan…I don't know how you found it…I thought hiding the files in the computer at Crown would mean no one ever found it….but I suppose you did. Well, I'm not going to fall for it. I might've responded to that once, but I've given myself to the darkness and been reborn."  
Makoto stepped back in shock. Read her journal? Ami felt…what?? Makoto's head was spinning and before she could get herself together, Ami was gone. Makoto turned and ran, she had to go to Crown…she had to read the journal… She began to slow. What was she doing? Invading Ami's personal space? It wasn't right…but Ami thought she had already read it and was trying to trick her…_

Ami's heart was pounding, her breathe ragged as she slumped down against one of the rock walls in the dark kingdom. Why had Jupiter's touch done this to her? Those secret feelings were a part of her past. Weren't they? She grit her teeth and stood. They were and that was THAT. She stood and brushed herself off. It was clear to her she could have to handle this situation quickly…and finally. If Jupiter was going to be a problem, she would have to be eliminated. Something deep inside her rejected that. Why did she have to destroy Ma—Jupiter? Wasn't there another way? A smile crossed her lips and she sauntered down the hall, knowing precisely what to do with Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Darkstar sat on the ledge, his legs dangling over, and looked up at his older sister. Sailor Nova smiled down at him, mischief dancing in her grey-green eyes. Her uniform was fairly typical of a Sailor Scout's, in blazing white and yellow. An apparently empty quiver was slung across her back and a bow rested in her hand as though it belonged there. The male scout was in breeches that tucked into leather boots that cuffed at the top. His shirt laced at the neck and he wore light armor over it. A finely made belt rested at his waist, a pure black sword and dagger to match hanging from it, slight grooves worn in the leather as though those fine weapons had always been hanging there. A symbol shone on the forehead of each, an image of an eclipse, the symbol of their House.  
"Come on, little brother, I bet the next planet will have a place for us."  
A smile crossed his features, at first looking forced and unnatural but it eased into a more normal form. His sister always brought out the best in him..  
"Which planet next, sister mine?"  
"I was thinking….what about Earth?"


	2. Destinies

((Another chapter, for your reading pleasure...I hope... Here's the rundown: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own several of the characters who are going to appear hence forth, including but not limited to Sailor Darkstar and Sailor Nova. The Dark Mercury idea is from the Sailor Moon live action show, but I put my own twist on it. Please R/R and enjoy or in the name of Mercury, I will punish you. I'm having serious problems with formatting italics...if anyone could possibly tell me why..it would be appreciated ))

Aino Minako hummed softly to herself as she grabbed up her bag, intent on going shopping. Her manager could, she was sure, manage without her for the day. She pulled out a little pink cell phone and smiled at it as memories flashed through her mind. She dialed the number quickly and listened to the ring. _Pick up…pick up…  
"Hi?"  
"Hi, Reiko."  
"I told you not to call me that, Minako."  
"Wanna go shopping?"  
Silence.  
"Come on, Mars-san. We'll make a day of it. Just come."  
"…Alright."  
Minako shut her cell phone and tucked it into her pocket before putting on a baseball cap and heading out to meet the fiery senshi._

Rain fell steadily as Rei left the temple and she sighed. Minako would want to go shopping on a day like this, but she wasn't completely upset. As much as she might argue about it, she greatly liked spending time with the gorgeous singer. She wasn't sure, however, if Minako shared her feelings or was merely joking. Her thoughts carried her all the way to the complex of stores where they had agreed to meet.  
"Reiko!"  
Rei felt a blush creep across her features but she managed a smile and a wave at her friend.  
"I told you not to call me that…People will get ideas…" _Yeah…people like me…  
Minako just shrugged and giggled a little. She could be so frustrating.  
"Come on, lets get some lunch. I know a good little place."  
"Alright…"  
"I'm worried about Makoto. She hasn't been herself since Ami…disappeared."  
Rei nodded, the thunder senshi had been a shadow of her former self for the last month.  
"What can we do, though? Short of finding Ami."  
"I'm not sure there's anything we can do…but…well…its upsetting to see Mako-chan like this. She seems…lost."  
"You don't think she—"  
"Loves Ami? I think she does…the question is whether she realizes it."_

Makoto walked into Crown silently, looking down. She felt horrible, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. But…it was for a good cause, right? She didn't just want to see what Ami had written about her in her diary…right? She walked into the room they had their meetings in and sighed, staring at the computer. She opened up the word processor and checked recent documents. There it was, a text file called "journal". She opened it and began to read…

_I hope none of the other Sailor Scouts ever find this…I don't know how they'd react if they knew what went on in my mind. If they knew…how I feel every time I see her, every time I look at her, into her gorgeous green eyes. I doubt they'd like knowing there was a lesbian hiding in their midst. I wonder what she would say, if she knew there was nothing in this world I want more than to be cradled in her arms and to hear her whisper those words. I long day in and day out to kiss her lips—_

_"Makoto!"  
Makoto whirled about, closing the word document as she did.  
"Usagi, uh…hi."  
"What're you doing?" Usagi came closer, trying to get a good look at the computer screen."Is it homework?"  
"Uh…" Makoto stammered. "I was…trying to figure out how to save Ami." There, that was close enough to the truth. "T thought…there might be something in the computer about it…"  
"Did you find anything?"  
"Well…I've got an idea…"  
Makoto grabbed her jacket from where it hung on her chair and raced for the door, hoping that she would come up with a plan and quickly.  
__ Ami-chan…_

Ami grinned maliciously and scanned the note she'd written for about the thousandth time.  
"Makoto, please help me. I want so badly to return to being a Sailor Warrior with you but I'm trapped by the Dark Kingdom. Please come save me. I know you can, and that only you can. I'll be at Juuban park today like I was the other day. Please come alone, the others won't understand. Makoto, I can't wait to see you again. Ami."  
This should work. With any luck, Makoto would fall right into her trap and soon she would not be the only Sailor Warrior fighting on the side of the Dark Kingdom. _It would be nice to have so company._ _No!_ She shook her head clear of those thoughts. She only wanted to further weaken the Senshi and ensure that she wasn't alone in the Dark Kingdom, she needed someone else she could be sure of.

Minako fiddled with something in her bag and watched Rei silently. The dark haired beauty was toying with the food on her plate.  
"Reiko. I…uh…I wanted to talk to you about something. That's why I called, not just to go shopping."  
Rei looked up, not even bothering to comment on Minako's nickname for her.  
"Minako?"  
"I…I've wanted to tell you this for…for a long time." Minako gulped, unsure of herself. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her skirt and continued on. "I…ever since we first met, I…Rei…Rei-chan…" She looked down, closing her eyes against the tears she could feeling coming. She was terrified of the impending rejection. "Rei-chan…I think…no, I know that…that I love you."

Sailor Nova looked down at her Juuban High School uniform and smiled. Earth was such an interesting place, full of interesting people and all these clothes. She looked at her brother and smiled. Sailor Darkstar looked quite nice in his uniform as well.  
"Seiji." She said softly and he turned, "I think we can stay on this planet. I like it here."  
"Ah, but Natsuko, what does this planet think of us?"


	3. I need you

((And would you look at that! I'm posting again! And the kissing begins! Here's the rundown: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own several of the characters who are going to appear hence forth, including but not limited to Sailor Darkstar and Sailor Nova. The Dark Mercury idea is from the Sailor Moon live action show, but I put my own twist on it. Please R/R and enjoy or in the name of Mercury, I will punish you.))

Haruka Tenoh wiped the grease off her hands and looked at the younger senshi. Makoto had been a shadow of herself for some time now…and now the reason was apparent.  
"Ami-chan, eh? And the Dark Kingdom is controlling her…Sounds like you're in a tight spot…"  
"Ruka-kun, are you home?" came Michiru's melodic voice from within the house.  
"In the garage, love."  
Little Hotaru came bounding into the garage and nearly jumped on her Haruka-papa.  
"Hello to you, Hotaru." Laughed the racer, "Did you have fun with Michiru-mama today?"  
"Yup!"  
She ruffled the little girl's hair.  
"Can you go play in your room for a while? Michiru-mama and I need to talk to Mako-chan."  
"Alright."  
Then small girl was out the door and down the hall before anyone else had managed to move. Michiru poked her head into the garage.  
"Wash your hands, Haruka-kun. I brought home snacks and they're on the kitchen table. Why, hello Makoto. I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Hello, Michiru."  
Michiru glanced at Haruka for a moment and Haruka grinned.  
"Makoto came to me for advice, but this might be more your department."  
"Oh? Advice?"  
Makoto looked at the floor, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She muttered something softly and Michiru smiled at her.  
"I'm afraid I didn't catch that, Makoto."  
"Ami's being controlled by the Dark Kingdom…and I realized I'm in love with her."  
A sagely nod from Michiru and they were all headed to the kitchen. Haruka put an arm around Michru's waist and whispered into her ear.  
"I told you it would happen, now pay up, sweetheart."

Makoto opened her mailbox numbly, forcing herself to go through her normal routine. There was a small envelope that looked much abused sitting there. She pulled it out and nearly dropped it when she saw the neat script on it. It was Ami's handwriting, there was no doubt. She skimmed the note and then read it again.  
"Juuban Park…I'll be there."  
She hugged the note to her chest and nearly danced to her apartment she was so happy. She would have her Ami back safe and sound.  
"Got a love letter?" asked one of her neighbors and Makoto blushed.  
"No…it's from a friend who…went away for a while. She's coming home tomorrow."  
"That's wonderful."  
Makoto walked into her kitchen and immediately threw out her stress baking from the day before and started in on making Ami's favorite cookies.

Rei stared across the table at Minako. She what? Had she been hearing things?  
"I love you, Rei-chan."  
Minako's eyes focused on the table, refusing to look across, expecting to see rejection and perhaps hatred in those dark, mysterious eyes. Rei reached across the table and brushed her fingers across Minako's cheek.  
"Mina…" There was such tenderness in her voice that the blond was forced to look up, "Minako, I…" A broad smile spread across Rei's features and she leaned across the table to kiss Mina on the cheek. "I guess I was right to hold out hope."  
Minako smiled, and tears of relief welled up in her eyes.  
"I was so scared…that you would hate me if I told you…and…and…" She broke down and sobbed, trying to dry her eyes at the same time, "Rei-ko."  
She reached out before Rei could move completely back to her own seat and kissed her on the lips, greatly enjoying the ability to act out one of the more innocent of her day dreams.

Ami looked about Juuban park, a slight smile on her lips. Soon…soon this would be over, one way or another. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to stand over the cold, lifeless form of Sailor Jupiter and something akin to despair welled up inside her. _NO_. She forced those feelings down. They were weak. She had been weak, and was no longer. At the end of this day, Jupiter would either be at her side as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom or at her feet, begging for her life. A twig snapped behind her and she turned.  
"Ami."  
The idiot had a grin across her face. So excited was she that her little Ami was coming home that she didn't notice the almost imperceptible nod of the blunette's head. A dark shadow coalesced behind Makoto, its fangs dripping acid and its scythe-arms reaching out to her.  
"Makoto…please…I'm…I'm scared." She struggled to keep the condescension from her tone, to keep it sounding like the pitiful weakling the thunder senshi had come to save.  
Makoto put down the paper bag she was clutching and threw her arms around Ami.  
"Its alright, Ami, its alright now."  
Ami smiled, and held Makoto tightly, leaning against her. Makoto was warm…so warm and inviting. Ami looked up into those gorgeous green eyes and felt something surge up within her. She longed to kiss those lips…to see if they were as soft as she had always dreamt they would be. _NO._ She forced herself back under control and put her arms around Makoto's neck.  
"Makoto, I was so scared…and terribly lonely." She let a hint of her inner passion seep into her voice, lacing the words with an aching lust. "Makoto…I need you so badly…"  
Makoto was startled, she had never seen Ami act like this before.  
"Ami?"  
"I can't spend another moment apart from you, Makoto."  
She was falling for it, there was no doubt. _Idiot._  
"Ami-chan," Makoto ran her fingers through Ami's hair, astonished at the luck that had gotten her to where she could touch the blunette. "You're safe now, and you never have to be alone again."  
"Oh, Makoto…Do you promise?"  
"I promise, Ami."  
Makoto kissed Ami, and again something deep within Ami reacted to the contact. She closed her eyes, taking in everything, trying to memorize this feeling and make it a part of her.  
"I need you…" A sphere of dark energy appeared in one of her hands and a malicious grin spread across her face. "To join me in the Dark Kingdom or die."

Seiji Shoku held his books against his chest and leaned against his locker. He was unsure of himself, unsure why this school had decided to separate him and his sister. He couldn't protect her if they were separated. He slammed his fist against the wall and then turned and stalked down the empty corridor. He would find a way to protect her despite whatever this planet put between him and her. And perhaps…just perhaps, he wouldn't have to…perhaps **they** wouldn't come…


	4. In the Fire's Light

((Sorry this took so long, I just got back from vacation. Here's the rundown: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own several of the characters who are going to appear hence forth, including but not limited to Sailor Darkstar and Sailor Nova. The Dark Mercury idea is from the Sailor Moon live action show, but I put my own twist on it. Please R/R and enjoy or in the name of Mercury, I will punish you.))

There were tears in Makoto's eyes as she gazed down at Ami.  
"This is what you want?" she said quietly, barely a whisper. "Is this what you want, Ami?"  
Ami's eyes were cold and dark as she stared up at Makoto.  
"What is your answer?"  
"I…I…" Makoto closed her eyes, _Usagi, I'm sorry…_ "I'll join you…"  
Ami said nothing, she only stared at her strangely for a few moments. Then she spoke softly.  
"You would betray the princess? You would betray the rest of the Sailor Warriors?"  
"For you…yes."  
Ami stepped back and nodded at the creature behind Makoto. The youma came to stand beside her, dripping acid as it came. Makoto's eyes widened at the sight of the creature that had been behind her.  
"Well then…this should prove interesting."  
She took Makoto's hand in her own and took her to the Dark Kingdom, leaving behind only the result of a meeting between a bag of cookies and acid.  
_Kame-sama, I hope I did the right thing…_was Makoto's only thought.

Usagi looked across the table at Rei and Minako. There was something different about them today. Rei was almost…happy. Usagi shook the idea from her mind and attempted to focus on their current problem.  
"Alright…Ami is still with the Dark Kingdom and now you're telling me that Makoto has disappeared?"  
Rei nodded slowly.  
"I went over there to see her after school and she wasn't there."  
Usagi nodded.  
"I didn't see her in school today and I assumed she was sick."  
Luna licked a forepaw, deep in thought. They were down two scouts now…this could in theory get very bad, very fast. Especially if her theory proved correct.  
"The best thing we can do right now," said Luna slowly, "is watch for her. When she returns, monitor her behavior…"  
"You think she's been captured too, then. Like Ami…"  
"It is the most likely hypothesis at current."

Usagi looked downcast as she walked home. It was horrifying to think that they had lost another sailor warrior to the Dark Kingdom. Makoto of all people, you would think she'd have been able to put up a fight…but apparently it hadn't been enough. Usagi was so deeply immured in her worry, she didn't notice the two figures moving towards her on the otherwise deserted streets. With her typical luck, Usagi managed to slam right into the girl who was skipping along backwards. Falling to the sidewalk, Usagi looked up, half expecting to see Mamoru. Instead she saw a teenage girl struggling to her feet and a teenage boy half helping her up, half glaring with barely concealed rage down at Usagi.  
"Seiji, I'm fine, Seiji. Stop glaring at the poor girl, at was an accident." She then turned to Usagi, a bright grin on her face. "Hi there, I'm Nastuko and this is my brother, Seiji. We just moved here."  
Usagi took in their juuban high uniforms and smiled.  
"You go to Juuban High? I go there! I'm Usagi Tsukino. How long have you lived here? Where are you from?" Usagi continued on, happily questioning away, not really noticing that she wasn't getting any answers.  
"Seiji, stop it."  
"She could have hurt you, Natsuko."  
"I'm fine, now stop it."  
He glared at the clumsy blond one last time before directing his icy stare on the sidewalk. Something beeped and Usagi glanced at her cell phone.  
"I've got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She ran some distance down the street before turning to wave. "Bye-bye!"  
Natsuko waved back and then turned to her brother.  
"See now, she was nice. You should really give people a chance, Seiji. Not everyone is…one of them."  
A shadow crossed her eyes with those words and she looked away.  
"No, Natsuko…but you can't be sure who is. Even they seemed kind when they first arrived at our home."

Ami leaned against the wall, looking up at Makoto. The taller girl looked positively overwhelmed. A slight smile crossed Ami's face, she had Mako-chan here with her now.  
"Makoto, welcome to your new home." Amy stepped closer to Makoto, wrapping her arms around her. "We can be together forever now."  
Makoto looked down, tears in her eyes, not knowing if what she saw before her was her Ami or Dark Mercury, not knowing if this sudden show of affection was a trick like before. All she could do was hope she could bring Ami home…and that Usagi and the others would forgive her if she had to fight them. She touched Ami's cheek lightly, her fingers tracing down until they rested under her chin, then she leaned down and kissed her, slow and hard, taking in every bit of her. Ami felt that surge inside her, that part of her she was trying to suppress. It was growing stronger. She had thought that if she had Makoto in the Dark Kingdom with her, this part of her would be satiated and leave her alone…but instead it had gained strength. She answered Makoto's kiss with ardor and leaned against her.  
"Makoto…" she whispered when their lips parted, leaning her head against Makoto's chest. "I'm…sorry."  
Makoto didn't hear Ami's words, so soft they were. She held her tight and then, with only an ounce of sarcasm in her voice said.  
"Shouldn't you be introducing me to your master or something?"  
That snapped Dark Mercury out of it.  
"I have no master." She snapped. "Kunzite gave me these powers, but I don't serve him or his queen."

Rei stared into the fire, feeling the warmth of Minako against her. It was a new sensation, viewing the fire with another so close.  
_Darkness…darkness….Ami was there. She was screaming. There was a shadow. Rei tried to get a better look, to identify the shape before her. Makoto burst in and drove back the darkness. She held Ami close, rage suffusing her being._  
Minako gasped and Rei's trance broke. She gazed at Mina, confused, and then it dawned on her.  
"You…you saw it too?"  
"What happened to her?"  
Rei turned slightly and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"You saw it??"  
"Yes, I saw it. What happened to Ami?"  
Minako's eyes were wide and terrified, with tears showing in them. It had shaken her, and Rei's reaction hadn't helped. Rei bit her lip, she hadn't meant to frighten Mina but no one else had ever seen what she saw.  
"I…I don't know…." Then she continued in a voice that was barely a whisper. "You really saw it?"  
"I saw….something…" The blond shook her head, confused and overwhelmed. "I thought I saw Ami…but…only a flash of…it looked like her…"  
"And it was all dark around her?"  
"It was…"


	5. Remember Friends?

Ami awoke slowly and snuggled closer to Makoto. The other girl was so warm and soft. She opened her eyes slowly and inhaled sharply. Just overhead was a cage formed of…of lightning. She ground her teeth in frustration. Was Makoto trying to keep her there? She couldn't move, or else she'd be killed. There was too much risk of touching those thin lines of lightning. Makoto shifted slightly in her sleep and Ami tensed, half expecting the cage to shift. When it didn't, she relaxed. _Makoto wouldn't try to hurt me._ A smile crossed Ami's lips and she fell back against the pillows to stare up at the arcing lightning. Was Makoto trying to kill her? The smile faded as that idea spread through her mind. _No. Makoto would never even think of hurting her, never, never. Well, she's doing a pretty good job of keeping me trapped here. Maybe its not a trap, maybe it's a…a… A what? What else could it be? _Either way, she was well and truly stuck. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes, intending to go back to sleep. Moments later, she caught herself as she was about to roll over. Her eyes opening wide in terror, she saw her arm passing through the lightning wall. It was like a little tingle, nothing more. _See, Makoto would never hurt you. Its…its because I'm a Sailor Scout like her…we can't…we can't hurt each other with our normal powers, that's why._ She rolled out of bed and went to the small bathroom, to shower and clear her head. Makoto woke then, sensing Ami was gone. The lightning vanished as she opened her eyes and she sat up, staring at the door through which her love had passed.

Natsuko smiled and bowed to her classmates.

"Hi, I'm Natsuko Shoku and I just moved here with my twin brother, Seiji. I'm really happy to be here and I can't wait to make friends with all of you."

Smiling broadly, the girl took a seat near Usagi and waved at her. As the two girls exchanged whispered plans to meet at lunch so Natsuko could meet Usagi's friends, Seiji stood before a class in a different room.

"My name is Seiji Shoku. I moved here with my sister. That is all." His eyes narrowed when he said sister, silently threatening them to not even think about her. Without saying another word, he sat. His attention was focused on the teacher for the whole of class and he didn't notice the giggling girls pointing at him and talking or the boys trying to get his attention with notes and gestures and other attempts at friendship.

When the bell for lunch rang, Seiji immediately went to find his sister. Natsuko was with Minako and Usagi, laughing at a joke Minako had told her. She turned slightly and spotted the dark boy stalking towards them.

"Seiji!" She smiled at him, "Come over here and meet my new friends."

Seiji glared at them, grabbed his stunned sister by the arm and dragged her off down the corridor.

"Natsuko, what do you think you're doing?" he growled at her, his eyes full of impotent rage.

She stared at him blankly, trying to figure out the best way to handle her volatile brother.

"Seiji…I'm making friends. In-incase we get to stay here…remember friends?"

He turned slightly, leaning against the wall.

"Yes…and I remember watching my friends slain…and holding you while you cried as your friends were killed before your eyes. Do you remember watching their blood run in the streets?"

Tears streamed down Natsuko's cheeks and she turned and ran down the hall, running from her brother…and from their past.

Minako stared out the window, now back in class. She couldn't help but wonder what was with that boy…Seiji, Natsuko had called him, her brother. Why had he done that? It was like he didn't want to see his sister happy or something. As she stared, she noticed something in the street just outside. Something that looked like…a creature with fangs protruding from a horrible maw. The creature just stood there, its impassive eyes gazing on the school. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Once in the hall, Mina flicked open her communicator.

"Guys, we've got trouble outside the school. I don't know if I can handle it alone…"

With that, she set off as quickly as she could out to face the monster.

Seiji watched the blonde leave the room and seethed. Why had Natsuko been so trusting? They could be the enemy…they could be the next victims…Natsuko could have just imperiled these innocent girls. Why? Why? He didn't want to hear the screams in his mind any more. He didn't want to see the blood running in the streets…running through his dreams. He glanced out the window where she'd been staring and gasped. It was there. One of them. One of their elite warriors. Were they here? He had to find Natsuko…he had to get her out of here. Before the killing started here… He closed his eyes for a moment and heard the screams, saw the blood. He opened his head, shaking it to clear his mind of those thoughts. As he watched, what could only be the Sailor Warriors of this solar system appeared. He was intrigued despite himself and couldn't help but watch.

"Watch out for the acid, Sailor Moon."

"I see it, Venus."

A silent acknowledgement passed between them: Mars would not be able to come. It would just be the two of them. They shifted their stance into one that was more defensive. The creature tossed its head from side to side, letting out a snarl. Its nostrils flared with a puff of smoke and the scent of brimstone as it charged them. Leaping into the air, it came down bared talons first with every intent of goring Sailor Moon a searing arrow suddenly shot past, Venus whirled expecting to see another enemy and saw instead what could only be a Sailor Scout.

Sailor Nova drew the bowstring back until it was taut, staring at this…one of the creatures that had destroyed her life. There was a particular glow in the hideous creature's eye. This was the one, it had to be, the one that had kill their father. She still saw it, when she closed her eyes to sleep. All the blood…so much blood…

"Nova!" cried a deep, masculine voice, "Fire!"

That snapped her out of it. She released and pure fire coursed through her foe. The creature fell from the air, landing on its side with a thump. It let out a snarl and struggled for a moment before lying still, eyes closed and Sailor Moon let out a triumphant whoop.

"It isn't dead." Said a vindictive boy in what could only be a male Sailor Senshi uniform.

"It's healing itself." Whispered the girl Sailor softly, "I've never actually seen one die."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed and she held up the crescent wand.

"We'll see about that.." Holding the wand aloft, she focused her energy through it and the legendary silver crystal. The creature writhed for just a moment before vanishing in a burst of light leaving behind only the smell of rotting flesh.

"Who are you?" shouted Sailor Venus.

A smile and a scowl were the only answer she got as the new senshi turned and walked back towards the school.

Ami leaned against a tree and watched the battle unfold. _No Mars, huh? Perhaps today was the day…_But then a new attack ripped through her creature and she ground her teeth furiously. New Sailor Warriors? Now of all times? Why? She felt Makoto's arm about her and leaned into her. There was something very comforting about having Makoto so close.

"New Senshi?" whispered the taller girl, her mouth close to Ami's ear.

Ami nodded mutely. Her sharp blue eyes were focused on that creature she'd been given. It was powerfully muscular, with giant claws on its short forearms. The rear legs bore talons that were as sharp as its fangs. Acid dripped from its fangs as it leveled its wedge shaped head at the senshi. When the arrow ripped through the creature's scaled hide, Ami cursed angrily but then remembered what she'd been told when given control of the beasts. They couldn't die.

"We'll see about that." Said Sailor Moon with a grin.

The Moon Princess pulled out the crescent wand and closed her eyes for a moment, channeling her powers through it. It glowed brilliantly and then sent forth a burst of light. Ami's hand instinctively came up to shield her eyes but the smell that came to her nose brought a snarl to her lips. Once again it seemed that the Dark Kingdom had underestimated the Sailor Soldiers. She put an arm around Makoto's waist and the two walked off, vanishing in a shimmer.


	6. Brothers

Makoto rolled over. She had just begun to get used to the concept of waking up every morning in this room in the Dark Kingdom. Once again, she could hear the water in the shower. Ami, even under the control of Kunzite, was so precise that Makoto was convinced she could set a watch by her. She stretched and her arm hit something hard as it passed under Ami's pillow. Groping about, she found the offending book and pulled it out. It looked like…it had to be Ami's diary. She picked it up, staring at the pale blue cover, trying to decide whether to read it or not. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she flipped through it until she saw her name on a page. _Writing about me, is she?_ With a grin on her face, she began to read.

_I thought I would be free of these feelings of betrayal. I have her beside me, why are these feelings haunting me still. Every time I look at her, it gets worse. I think, maybe I should have killed her when I had the chance. I shouldn't have second-guessed myself, shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. Makoto…I love her so much, and I think she loves me. She said so last night as I lay in her arms. She thought I was asleep, I think. I want to tell her I love her, but saying it as I am now seems like a perversion of the words. It scares me some, but I have to continue on. I have to kill Sailor Moon, I have to kill the princess. I will kill her…_

There was more, but Makoto couldn't read on. The book feel from her hands, dropping onto the bed the two senshi had been sharing. _Ami…_ She looked up as her love entered. The bluenette's hair was wet and she wore only a blue towel.

"Morning, Mako-chan."

"M-morning, Ami-chan." Makoto adjusted her shirt, more to have something to do with her hands than for any other reason. "I do, you know…love you, Ami. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Makoto…I…" Ami looked down, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Every time I look at you, I can see the pain in your eyes. It hurts you to be here…doesn't it? I don't want to be the reason you're in pain…"

"Ami, its not your—"

"Don't say its not my fault," snapped Ami, "You said it yourself that if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here."

Makoto fell to silence, stunned by the truth of those words.

"What are you going to do then, Ami?"

Ami sat, head in her hands.

Makoto held Ami tightly against her. She stroked the sobbing girl's hair tenderly.

"Ami…why don't we go home?"

"I…I can't…I have to kill Usagi…but I can't do it…" Her words were punctuated by sobs and she clung to Makoto. "I almost killed you…I was going to…I was going to do it…Makoto…"

Makoto didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say to that.

Usagi walked along down the street, intently heading for one of the large houses on the outskirts of the city. A teenage boy with short messy blond hair stood on the front steps waiting for her. It had only been a few months since she'd found out about Ryo, that Ryo was her twin brother from the Silver Millennium and Sailor Sun. Since he had been around, she had been much more grounded and stable. It was interesting and she enjoyed having him around.

"Hey there, Usa-chan." He said, a broad smile crossing his face as he walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. "How's my baby sister doing?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "We're twins, goofball. And as far as how I'm doing…well…" She looked down and he turned to her to face him.

"Usa?"

"Makoto's gone, like Ami…" Usagi's voice caught in her throat.

Ryo hugged Usagi tightly. "I'm sure they'll be back eventually. I'm sure of it, Usa-chan."

"I want to believe it, Ryo. I want to believe it so badly."

Ryo led her into the house.

"Come on, onee-chan. I'll make us something to eat and you can tell me about it. Maybe I can help out."

"Natsuko."

The blond girl didn't look up. Instead, she flipped through her notes, working on her homework at the kitchen table. They were in their new home, a small apartment in the Juuban district. Seiji had gotten them a place to live and, frankly, Natsuko was afraid to ask him just how he'd done it. She had a fairly good grasp of how her brother's mind worked and it scared her. He hadn't been the same since they'd been children, since before their family had been killed.

"Nastuko." There was a growling tone in her brother's voice now, though it was softened. "Natsuko, listen to me."

With a sigh, she looked up at her brother. The uniform for this world's schools looked rather good on him. The dark haired boy was wearing dark blue pants and a white button-down shirt. The blue jacket that completed the uniform hung on a peg in the front hall. He glared down at her as she sat there.

"What's up, Seiji?"

"You're taking a lot of risks on this world, you realize that, don't you? You're letting people too close where they might get hurt, where they might hurt you."

"Didn't you see? This planet has Senshi like us, only stronger. They defeated one of those creatures. This planet is safe."

"How do you know those Senshi are on our side, Natsuko? How do you know they won't turn around some day and come after us?"

Natsuko sighed, exasperated. This was going to turn into another one of those conversations, the sort of conversation that caused Seiji to get it in his head that they needed to move on again. And just when she was starting to make friends. She had really liked that Minako girl and thought that Seiji might be able to make friends here too if he would just loosen up a little bit. But she knew at the same time that Seiji wouldn't let himself relax, wouldn't stop doing everything he could to protect her until either they were completely safe or he had died.

"Seiji, please?"

Seiji wasn't listening to her, though. He had turned back to the cooking. Natsuko returned her focus to the English homework once again. She had only managed a few lines of translation when she heard a grunt behind her and turned to look over her shoulder to see what her brother was doing.

"Seiji!" she gasped, seeing him grasping a large knife by the blade, blood dripping onto the counter. She jumped to her feet and took the blade from him, simultaneously pressing a clean dishcloth into his hand to staunch the bleeding.

"Na-chan, I'm sorry."

Ryo leaned back in his chair as his sister finished telling the story of first Ami and then Makoto's disappearance, about the new senshi and about the strange creature that had been outside the school.

"It didn't attack until we came outside. It was almost like it was waiting for something…or someone." She concluded.

Ryo grimaced. "It sounds like those new senshi know what these things are, since they had at least seen them before. Perhaps you should try to make contact with them." He toyed with a sword amulet that hung on a chain around his neck. "I can help out with that if you'd like." It wasn't quite right to say there was pleading in his eyes, but it was close. Ryo hadn't been a senshi long and it was easy to see that he longed to prove himself.

Usagi smiled at him across the table.

"Of course, you can help out. But what should I do about Ami and Makoto?"

"I would bet that you could break the spell on them with the mystical silver crystal. Just believe in yourself, alright?" Ryo grinned impertinently, "Hey, at least its not Mamoru this time."

Usagi reached across the short distance between them and slapped her twin upside the head. His only response was to shrug at her, the impish grin still on his face.

"Too soon?"


End file.
